The present invention relates to a flaskless molding machine, and, more particularly, to a flaskless molding machine of a type in which a cope flask, a match plate and a drag flask are capable of rotating by an angle of 90.degree. between their horizontal positions and vertical positions, the above-described three elements take their vertical positions to perform charging and compacting sand and flask separation is performed when they take their horizontal positions.